Wave Through History
by River-and-Amy
Summary: This is about the doctor trip through time and space after he left Rory and Amy.


Wave through History

The nose story (Part 1)

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and found himself in the middle of a grain field. "Wait this isn't an Elvis concert!" the doctor said "Where have you brought me, Sexy?" The Doctor noticed people just a few meters away, "Hello. Sorry, but could you tell me where I am?' he asked a man. They looked up and fell to their knees.

"You are god!" He cried.

"Depends who you're asking" the Doctor said with a smile as he adjusted his bowtie.

"Your skin is pale, only the gods have pale skin. And you're chariot...it is impossible." As he was saying this, the doctor saw the Great Pyramids and the Great Sphinx of Giza and knew he was in Ancient Egypt.

"Take me to your leader." The Doctor said. 'I love saying that' he thought with a smile.

The Egyptians left their tools and took the Doctor to the palace. Along the way the Doctor noticed something about the Great Sphinx of Giza, it still had its nose... "Elvis can wait" he said to himself. "This is gonna be fun."

The Egyptians stopped and a tall, musclier soldier stepped forward.

"These men say that you are a god. What is your name?" He asked.

"What are you the god of?" asked another.

"I am the Doctor...God of...the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Alright then god of TARDIS why have you come here?" the first man asked.

"You could say an accident, but that's another story. Right now I need to talk to the Pharaoh." The doctor said.

"You may enter, Doctor, god of TARDIS, but if we hear the bells on the slaves ring, we will enter." said the second man.

"Your Majesty, the god of TARDIS has come to talk to you." He motioned to The Doctor. "God of TARDIS, King Tutankhamen." The soldiers said, bowing and motioning the Doctor in.

"King Tutankhamen, wasn't it? I must say that I am a huge fan I've heard a lot about you." The Doctor said as he played with the ornaments in the room.

"Who are you? How have you heard about me? You do not look like the other gods!" King Tut said.

"I am The Doctor."

"You call yourself a god?"

"Well Tut, can I call you Tut? I was just popping by, I wasn't actually meant to come here I was going to see Elvis's first concert and I came here instead. And about the whole god thing, it comes with the job... and the bowtie." The Doctor said smoothly.

"Bowtie? Job? Elvis?" King Tut replied. "You do not speak the same as us?"

"Your father, is he around? I'd like to speak to him."

"He died a year and a half ago..." The young boy said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That would make you ten years old, right?" The Doctor said. The boy nodded.

"Just a question, can I have the Sphinx's nose?" the Doctor asked causing the King to burst out laughing. "Wait, you are serious?" the King asked seriously.

"Yes of course I am." the doctor replied.

"But why do you want the Sphinx's nose?"

"Well, I have always wanted a good souvenir from Egypt and the nose would be perfect. Also, I never get presents..." The doctor replied

"We could never allow you too!" Tut replied

"Yes, I know that! Everyone says that! What do you mean "_we?_" the doctor asked

"We – my officials and I... Why do you ask?" the boy replied quizzically.

"Are they those men who brought me here from the field?" the doctor asked.

"Not directly, but yes, the field workers do as they are told or there is trouble." Tut noticed The Doctor was looking at his sonic screwdriver and immediately became suspicious and defensive. "I am sorry Doctor, god of TARDIS, but I can't allow you to take the nose of my personal Sphinx. By the way, what does TARDIS mean?" the king asked

"It means adventure! It means fun! It means everything you've ever dreamed of!" the doctor said grinning.

"I'm sorry Doctor. It's time for my prayer. I must go now to the temple and pray for the sake of my beloved country." said the boy King

"Why do you need to pray for your country? It's perfectly safe."

"You need to leave now!" he said hurriedly.

"What aren't you telling me, Tut?" The Doctor asked cautiously while the boy king was beginning to stress.

"You need to go! NOW!" The King said and as he rang for his guards.

"Something's going on here! I'm not leaving!" yelled The Doctor as the guards ran in.

"I'm sorry..." said the King with tears in his eyes. "I am sorry..."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
